


Two is always better than one...

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Come Eating, Competition, Deep Throating, Eating out, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Luro, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Operation Kuron (Voltron), Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Shirocest, Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, gagging, klance, nsfw card, shiro's clone - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Asking isn’t as fun. Now, lets see who’s really better.” Kuro purrs before he pushes Keith toward the bed. Keith briefly looks back to Kuro before he turns his gaze to Lance and Shiro.“This is all still a competition?” He asks, equally parts amused and annoyed. Shiro shrugs as he adjusts Lance in his lap.“Trust me baby, you’ll have a good time.” Shiro offers. Lance clicks his tongue and leans further into Shiro.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Two is always better than one...

This had escalated to extreme proportions very quickly. As far as Keith knew, it had started out as a joke. But now, he wasn’t so sure about that. Lance had been the one to drape himself over Keith’s shoulders, his smug smirk so wide that Keith could sense it before he even saw it. Keith had raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was that he had to say. He wasn’t expecting anything like what fell from Lance’s mouth;

“I bet my boyfriend is better than yours.” And given any other circumstance, Keith might have just brushed it off. But it was the low purr to Lance’s tone that told him exactly in what regard Lance was talking about. Keith turned his head to look at Shiro and Kuro who were discussing something. Kuro caught the two of them starting and smirked their way. Keith had scoffed and shrugged Lance off his shoulders.

“Yeah right, the original is always the best.” Keith had teased. And that was where it was meant to stop, or at least where he assumed it would have.

Instead, Lance and Kuro both kept riling him up, asking him teasing questions about how good Shiro was. At first, Keith had refused to pay along with their childish taunting, but it got to the point that the questions were so specific that he knew Shiro had to have something to do with it too.

  
Because there’s no way Kuro knew about it when he asked, in a low tone after dragging Keith away from a conversation with Hunk;

“How good is it when Shiro has his arm around your waist, his lips pressed to the back of your ear as he tells you how good you feel? I bet it’d be better to have something a little sharper added to the mix.” And he’d lightly dug his claws into Keith’s arm and Keith was out.

He’d never moved away from the clone so fast in his life, and it wasn’t even because he was angry or frustrated and he knows that Kuro knows that too. Because that’s such an intimate detail of his and Shiro’s sex life and he knows that if Shiro had been wanting to get under his skin, that was the way to go.

He’s not even surprised to find Lance with Shiro in his room. His chest heaves a little as he stands in the doorway, trying to sort out the racing of his mind. Shiro looks up to him, drawing Lance’s attention to him as well. And Keith isn’t even mad that Lance is sat in Shiro’s lap, hell he’s not in the slightest bit irritated with the situation. His mouth falls open, ready to say he doesn’t even know what when suddenly there are arms around his waist and lips pressed to the back of his ear and he barely catches the sound from escaping his mouth. Kuro grins against his skin as he steps them fully into the room and closes the door behind him. Keith hears the lock click and his breathing hitches.

“We’ve been expecting you.” Kuro purrs and it just now occurs to Keith that he sort of ditched Hunk. He’d make it up to him. Later, so very later.

“If you wanted this, why didn’t you just say something?” Keith asks, feeling his gut tighten into a tight knot when Kuro’s metal hand lowers on his front, pressing against the top of his crotch through his pants. Kuro snickers and it sends a shiver down Keith's spine because his lips are still pressed behind his ear.

“Asking isn’t as fun. Now, let's see who’s really better.” Kuro purrs before he pushes Keith toward the bed. Keith briefly looks back to Kuro before he turns his gaze to Lance and Shiro.

“This is all still a competition?” He asks, equal parts amused and annoyed. Shiro shrugs as he adjusts Lance in his lap.

“Trust me, baby, you’ll have a good time.” Shiro offers. Lance clicks his tongue and leans further into Shiro.

“Unless Kuro really is better and you’ll have to go back to having mediocre sex after today.” Lance teases. Shiro pinches his side and Keith elbows him as he drops down onto the bed beside Shiro. “Ow,”

“You deserved that babe.” Kuro chuckles as he leans over Lance and places a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. He looks back over to Keith again with a sly smirk. “Now, where should we start?”

“You tell me since you’ve had some inside help.” Keith hums, sparing a glance up at Shiro. He smirks back at Keith.

“Hey, we had to make this fair.” Shiro states before he stands up and sits Lance back onto the bed beside Keith. And if that isn’t just a sight to see, both Kuro and Shiro towering over himself and Lance, with the promise of probably the only and somehow greatest foursome Keith will ever have in his life looming right over their heads. His toes are already curling and he’s only a little embarrassed by that.

Kuro moves in first, pushing Keith down against the mattress as he leans over him, reaching his hands up to pin Keith’s hands above his head. “I know for a fact you like biting, I hope you’re ready for some real teeth.”

And it’s as much a jab at Shiro as it is a teasing promise and Keith has to try really hard not to show how much that gets to him. Kuro can probably see the way his breath hitches and feel the little jump his hips give. Hell, Shiro and Lance probably notice it too. Before Keith can even think up a reply to that, Kuro’s leaning down and kissing him. It starts off slow, exploring as they just used to the ways that each other kiss. Kuro’s not far off from the way Shiro kisses, so Keith doesn’t waste any time to start kissing him harder and deeper. Kuro chuckles into it as he turns his head more to aid in deepening it. And when the points of Kuro’s teeth lightly pierce into Keith’s bottom lip, Keith can’t help but moan.

He hears movement beside him and he wants to look, he wants to see what Shiro’s doing to Lance but he’s also far too interested in what Kuro’s going to do to him. He bites Kuro just as much as Kuro bites him and he’s not usually like this with Shiro, they only get real feisty when it’s rough, but that’s just leading Keith to hope that this heads in that sort of direction.

Kuro grabs hold of Keith’s waist and pulls him back toward the edge of the bed, allowing Keith to wrap his legs tightly around Kuro’s waist. Kuro rocks into him, growling softly as he pins Keith down harder into the bed. He pulls away from Keith’s mouth, leaving him panting as he kisses down his neck. He grabs hold of Keith’s jaw and turns his head toward Shiro and Lance as his lips linger against the side of his throat.

“Watch your boy take care of mine.” Kuro purrs before he starts sucking aggressively on Keith’s neck. His teeth graze over the pulse in Keith’s neck and it nearly pulls a whine from him. Kuro’s hands start moving around Keith’s body as Keith forces his hazy eyes to focus on Shiro and Lance.

Lance is already shirtless, and Shiro’s mouthing across his chest, sucking and kissing his skin as his hands grip Lance’s hips. And Keith can imagine what that feels like, Shiro’s had him like that so many times, even without the intention of getting intimate. Lance’s hand is in Shiro’s hair, lightly stroking his fingers through the strands as he watches Shiro move down his body. Kuro suddenly tugs at Keith’s pants and his attention is drawn back to the clone. He lets his legs drop from being wrapped around Kuro’s waist and allows him to discard his pants. His underwear follow almost instantly. Kuro stands up straighter between Keith’s legs as he looks him over. Keith’s already half hard, his cock laying against the top of his thigh. He chews his bruise bitten lip as Kuro looks him over.

“Hmm, well you do have something over Lance.” Kuro states as he reaches for the bottom of Keith’s shirt and starts tugging that up Keith’s body.

“Hey!” Lance complains, his eyes instantly falling to Keith’s cock. Keith’s left lying naked on the bed as everyone looks at him. And he’s not one to get bashful easily, but this is somewhat of a fantasy coming to life and he’s definitely nervous.

Lance pushes Shiro away from him so that he can get himself out of his own pants and underwear. He takes hold of his cock and gives a few firm strokes and yeah, there isn’t that much different in length, but Keith’s definitely got that extra girth. He’s not about to call him out on it again since his boyfriend already has. Keith instead turns his attention back to Kuro and smirks up at him.

“Some of us don’t need compensation.” He says, and it’s still somewhat of a jab, but at least he’s not being a complete ass about it. Kuro hums and leans into him again, boxing him in against the bed.

“We’re not all perfect.” Kuro agrees before he drops down onto his knees in front of Keith. He pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down to the clone as he takes Keith’s cock in his hand and gives him a few slow strokes.

Keith chews his bottom lip and watches and Kuro leans into him, poking his tongue out to lick at the head of his cock. Keith lets out a shaky breath and Kuro continues to lap at the head, his fist moving over Keith’s cock slowly. He’s overly aware of the very sharp teeth he knows that are just behind Kuro’s lips. It’s a little intimidating but he knows that Kuro’s most likely not going to bite his dick off. Keith averts his gaze for a moment and catches Lance watching Kuro. Shiro’s stripping out of his own clothes and Keith’s definitely interested in that. Shiro catches him staring and makes a point of flexing a little. Keith rolls his eyes, but his focus is diverted when Kuro digs his claws into his thigh.

“You’re meant to be focusing on me, pretty boy.” Kuro hums. Keith smirks and turns his head back to Lance.

“He call you that?” He asks in a teasing tone. Lance gives him a flat look that he brushes off as he looks back to Kuro. “Well maybe do something a little more interesting and I will.” Keith hums. Lance scoffs and Kuro raises an eyebrow at the challenge.

Wordlessly, he opens his mouth and takes Keith’s cock, and there’s a moment of fear, watching those teeth move over him but it’s quickly pushed to the back of his mind when Kuro takes him fully, all the way to the base without gagging. Keith grips the edge of the bed in tight fists, his breath hitching as he forces himself to keep his hips still.

Kuro hums around his cock, his eyes locked onto Keith’s and it’s almost enough to have Keith feeling like he could come on the spot. He groans, reaching up to grip Kuro’s hair tightly as he holds him in place. Kuro swirls his tongue around Keith’s cock as he sucks like it was nothing. And Keith can feel his cock head against the back of Kuro’s throat and he feels like he could die. He knows for a fact that Shiro couldn’t hold it this long. He takes a gamble and uses his hold on Kuro’s hair to start slowly pulling his head off before pushing him back down. Kuro closes his eyes, focusing his breathing and easily takes it. And it’s hot, but Keith definitely loves having Shiro choke on his dick. So he’s not really sure what he prefers.

Kuro swats his hand away after a while and pulls off, clearing his throat as spit strands from his lips to Keith’s cock. Keith runs his thumb over Kuro’s bottom lip, collecting the spit and wiping it off on his thigh. Kuro smirks before he stands up and looks over to Lance and Shiro. Keith follows his gaze and Lance looks smug while Shiro looks as intimidated as anyone would. Kuro makes a vague hand gesture.

“Your turn.” Kuro teases as he starts to strip out of his own clothes. Shiro swallows thickly, Keith sees it as he drops down to his knees in front of Lance, He spreads Lance’s thighs and takes hold of the base of his cock.

Shiro licks up the length of it, tonguing the slit slowly as he stares up at Lance. He licks around the head, teasing it with his tongue before he adjusts himself and sucks the head between his lips. He suckles on the head and Keith’s cock twitches at the sight. He knows exactly how that feels. Kuro suddenly knees between his legs again, momentarily drawing Keith’s attention. He spreads Keith’s thighs and kissing up the inside of his thigh. Keith bites his bottom lip, knowing where this was going to lead. He looks back to Shiro and watches as he takes Lance’s length fully.

He’s a lot more cautious, and he gags slightly on Lance’s cock when he’s almost all the way but it doesn’t stop him from going the extra bit. Keith whimpers softly as he listens to Shiro choking on Lance’s cock. Lance runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair, moaning and sighing but he doesn’t grip the strands so that Shiro’s able to pull off when he needs.

And he does, a lot sooner than Kuro, but he keeps the head in his mouth, breathing in deeply before he takes Lance completely into his throat again. Kuro’s mouth is suddenly against Keith’s hole, his tongue lapping over his hole and that’s another whole kind of distracting. Keith whimpers softly and looks down to the clone. His eyes are closed, his focus completely on rimming Keith. His claws lightly dig into Keith’s thighs and his tongue moves fast and hard.

Keith manages to look back over at Shiro, even though his concentration has dropped significantly. Shiro’s body convulses and he gags again before he pulls off, coughing as he struggles to regain his breathing. And maybe it shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Keith will always love watching Shiro choke himself on anyone’s cock. He makes another low noise which catches Shiro’s attention. He looks over at Keith and smirks, even though there are obvious tears in the corners of his eyes. Kuro pulls back and looks up at Shiro, causing Keith to whine.

“Not bad, I guess.” He says and Shiro scoffs as he looks up at Lance.

“Not your place to say.” Shiro’s voice is gravely and Keith wishes to all hell that he could just grab hold of Shiro and kiss him breathless. Lance lets out a breathing chuckle and takes hold of his cock, giving it a few slow strokes.

“You’re pretty good at giving head.” He admits as he side-eyes Keith. “Might have to do it again sometime for a better sample size though.”

Keith rolls his eyes, though part of him is hoping that this will become a regular occurrence. He could get behind that. Shiro licks his lips and looks over to Kuro as he moves back in to continue fucking his tongue into Keith’s hole. Keith chews his bottom lip as he too looks down to the clone. He’s actually looking up at Keith now as he eats him out. Keith reaches down again and holds onto his hair, barely gripping him but giving himself something to hold onto. He can see Kuro’s smirk as the clone works his tongue hard and deep into him, as far as he can manage. Keith tips his head back a little, moaning softly at the feeling. Shiro must have told him that he’s a slut for getting eaten out. And he was, he’ll admit to it without shame.

Kuro continues to tongue fuck Keith until his hole is wet and messy and open enough that he easily slides two fingers into him the moment his mouth is off him. Keith moans again, his toes curling as Kuro easily and slowly fucks him with the digits. He barely even thinks about the claws, hell he doesn’t even feel them somehow. He looks back down to Kuro as the clone takes his cock back into his mouth, suckling on the head.

Keith whimpers softly as he starts bobbing his head in time with the rough movements of his fingers driving into his body. He’s barely aware of Lance and Shiro beside them, completely trapped in the feeling of pleasure that Kuro’s causing through his body.

“Hnn, f-fuck,” Keith whimpers, tugging lightly on Kuro’s hair. Kuro runs his free hand over Keith’s body, pressing his hand into Keith’s chest. He drags his nails down Keith’s body, not deep enough to cut him but enough that they get him squirming and whimpering for more. Kuro chuckles around his cock and Keith pulls harder on his hair, his legs trying to close around Kuro’s head.

“W-wait-” He mumbles and Kuro pulls off, slowly the rough movements of his intruding fingers. He smirks up at Keith.

“Getting you close?” He asks in a teasing tone. Keith feels the heat coming to his cheeks and averts his gaze.

His breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight of Shiro, head between Lance’s thighs as he eats him out. And the movement of his arm suggests that he’s probably got two fingers inside Lance alongside his tongue. Lance’s head is tipped back, one hand tugging his own hair as the other strokes his cock. He has one foot propped up on Shiro’s back as he rolls his hips down against Shiro’s face. And how hadn’t he heard to noises Lance was making until that moment, little whimpers and pleas as he jerks himself off.

Kuro hums and pushes himself up to his feet and pats Keith’s thigh. “On your hands and knees, facing them.”

Keith sucks in a shaky breath at the instruction but doesn’t hesitate to follow it. He pulls himself onto the bed and does just that, letting his back arch downward in a slope toward the bed. Kuro hums his approval of the sight as he climbs onto the bed behind him. Shiro lifts his gaze, noticing Kuro’s moved and pulls back from Lance’s hole. He fingers him a little more, pressing in harder and deeper before he pulls away completely and gets to his feet as well. Lance is instantly pulling himself up onto the bed to mirror Keith which just confirms the idea that they’d planned this without Keith. He looks up at Shiro and purses his lips.

“So how long have you been waiting for this to happen?” He asks before he peers over his shoulder at Kuro who has hold of his hips. Kuro grins.

“Long enough,” Lance states as he holds himself in front of Keith. It feels like he’s a little too close, but Keith doubts that it’s going to be a problem. He leans forward and pecks the tip of Lance’s nose, offering him a smug smile when he pulls back. Lance bites his bottom lip but doesn’t otherwise react as Shiro gets onto the bed behind him. And it almost was like a mirror image now. And Keith had nearly forgotten that this was some weird competition.

He feels Kuro’s hold on his waist tighten before Kuro grinds his hips into his ass, his cock sliding between his ass cheeks. He spares a glance at Shiro and Lance before he turns his head over his shoulder and looks up at Kuro. He’s instantly grabbing hold of Keith’s hair and turning his head to look back at Lance. Keith makes a throaty noise at the roughness to it. The head of Kuro’s cock presses to his hole and he spreads his legs a little more in the anticipation. Shiro moves first, sliding his cock into Lance’s body. Keith watches as Lance’s eyes roll back and he moans, his back arching slightly as he’s filled.

Kuro groans softly and Keith chews his bottom lip as he takes in the sight. He won’t deny that Lance looks good, especially like this and that seeing Shiro fucking Lance was definitely a sight he could get used to. Kuro’s claws dig lightly into Keith’s hips as he pushes forward. Keith curses under his breath as he’s filled. Kuro’s cock doesn’t feel much different from Shiro’s, and Keith hadn’t really gotten a proper look at it but since he’s Shiro’s clone, he can only assume they’re pretty similar. Keith fails to hold back from whimpering softly when Kuro’s hips press into his own. Lance opens his eyes and looks at him, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

“You sure do make some pretty noises.” Lance hums and Keith chews the inside of his lip as Kuro starts moving. Shiro does the same and Lance keens softly, his hands tightening into fists in the sheets. Keith scoffs.

“You make some pretty good noises yourself.” Keith huffs. Lance swallows and shifts himself a little, his body jolting with Shiro’s thrusts.

“Shiro said y-you get off pretty good when he gets-s loud.” Lance states and Keith lifts his gaze to Shiro’s face. His lip is between his teeth, but he smirks down at Keith.

“Yeah, you gonna get loud for me Lance?” Keith asks. He hears Kuro snort before the clone thrusts particularly hard into him. He jolts forward, crying out softly as it stimulates his prostate. Lance chuckles and his smug smirk says it all. Keith huffs out a noise, biting into the inside of his cheek to try and stop himself from making more noises.

“Sounds like you’re the loud one.” Lance hums, his eyes trailing down Keith’s body. Keith swallows and tries to collect his thoughts so that he doesn’t devolve into a blubbering mess. Because he could get like that, Shiro was good at getting him like that and he just knows that Shiro had been telling Kuro exactly how to treat him.

“Only if it’s g-good.” Keith taunts. Kuro leans over Keith’s body. He lightly grazes his teeth over the skin of Keith’s shoulder, allowing Keith to feel his smirk.

“You make it sound like I can’t meet your standards.” Kuro hums as he claws dig harder into Keith’s skin. He slows the movements of his hips and Keith tries to prepare for what he knows is going to happen. And of course, he’d said it to try and get a reaction and he knew he wasn’t going to be disappointed. Because Kuro knows he’s only saying it for that reason too.

“Don’t take it to heart big guy,” Keith says, his voice a little breathy. Kuro pulls back, his hold so tight and firm that Keith knows he’ll bruise, especially from those claws and his metal hand.

Kuro snaps his hips back before he slams into Keith, the force jolting Keith forward. He cries out, having to push his hand out in front of himself to steady his body as Kuro pounds into him without remorse. His eyes roll back, and his mouth falls open on a continuous string on noise. Shiro really did tell him everything. Kuro doesn’t slow up his pace, but when Keith’s able to refocus his eyes, Shiro has both hands on Lance’s shoulders and is pounding him just as hard. And Keith hadn’t noticed that Lance had been making some of those noises too. Lance stares back at him, his gaze just as unfocused as Keith’s.

Keith bites his bottom lip and tightens his hold in the sheets with one hand. He lifts the other and clutches the back of Lance’s hair and pulls his head down slightly. Lance goes willingly and their mouths meet with a clash of teeth and tongues, trying to get so much all at once. Lance whimpers into the kiss and Keith’s cock twitches at the sound of it. He kisses Lance like he’s dying, licking behind his teeth and sucking on his tongue. It’s messy, it’s barely a kiss but if it doesn’t make Keith feel like he’s going crazy in all the best ways.

Lance breaks the kiss, still whimpering and moaning as both Kuro and Shiro start to slow their pace a little, giving them a moment to collect themselves. Keith moans at the slow, firm pace Kuro gives, sliding out almost completely before he slams back in hard. Lance manages a smirk up at Keith, noticing Keith’s eyes travelling down his body.

“I always knew you were into me,” Lance says with a wide smirk. Keith just rolls his eyes as he loosens his hold on Lance’s hair so that he can instead take hold of his cock and start stroking himself. He leans back into Lance though, tilting his head but stopping just shy of contact.

“Just shut up, otherwise I’ll bite your tongue.” He threatens. He’s a little surprised that Lance moans at the suggestion.

“God, you’re so fucking feisty.” Lance groans before he crashes their lips together again in a biting kiss. This time Lance clutches to him and is the one to control the kiss. But he’s just as forceful and rough as Keith had been and it’s intoxicating.

They’ve barely gotten into it again when Keith’s being pulled back by Kuro yanking on his hair. He cries out softly, his cock leaking more pre-come onto his fist. Kuro grabs Keith around his chest and pulls his body up against his own, his claws digging into the muscle over Keith’s ribs. Keith whimpers and reaches up to grip his arm as he continues to jerk himself off. Kuro picks up the pace of his thrusts as he leans into Keith’s neck and bites his skin. Keith can barely keep his eyes open as he’s pounded in probably one of his favourite positions to be with Shiro.

He tries to focus his gaze back on Lance, but Shiro’s shoving him forward, pressing the side of his face into the bed as he slams into him. Lance cries out and moans like Shiro would stop if he did. And Keith can feel his orgasm building, the combination of the perfect amount of stimulation and the sounds Lance is making, with Kuro’s teeth in his skin and Shiro’s towering over Lance-

“Come for me pretty boy, I wanna hear you fucking scream,” Kuro growls and his thrusts somehow speed up before his teeth are biting into Keith’s shoulder again and he’s done.

Keith nearly screams, he manages to keep it to a loud shout of pleasure as he comes, fucking his fist hard and fast as his orgasm crashes over him. His body shakes, his chest heaves with everything breath he struggles to take and his spine tries to curl in on itself but Kuro holds him steady. He can barely stop crying out as Kuro pounds him through it until he feels like he could pass out on his dick. And he nearly does when Kuro slams back into him, holding their bodies pressed completely together as he comes inside him. Keith’s eyes roll back and he whimpers at the feeling.

Kuro holds Keith against him until they’ve both stopped shaking. He slowly pulls Keith off his cock and sits back on the bed, placing Keith in his lap. He keeps his arms wrapped around Keith’s body and holds him close. Keith sighs contently, despite the slight discomfort of Kuro’s come dripping from his body. He looks up at Lance and Shiro, watching as Shiro continues to pound Lance into the bed. Lance’s noises make Keith’s spent cock twitch against his thigh.

Lance comes first, whimpering and moaning into the bed as his body shakes. Shiro rolls him over as he comes down from the high, pulling out before he jacks off onto Lance’s stomach. Lance’s head tips back and he moans more at the feeling of Shiro making a mess all over him. Keith chews the inside of his lip as he takes in the sight of them. Shiro holds himself over Lance still as he collects up his come on his prosthetic fingers and feeds it to Lance. Which is clearly what Lance loves, given the small noises he continues to make.

“So, how was that?” Kuro asks once Shiro’s cleaned Lance up as much as he can and has them both sitting up again, with Lance leaning into his side, still looking blissed out. Keith wonders if he looks like that too.

“Amazing.” Lance hums as he turns his head into Shiro and presses a kiss to the bottom of his chin.

“Yeah, but who did better?” Kuro asks in a teasing tone. Keith rolls his eyes and leans his head back into Kuro’s chest as he lets his eyes stay closed.

“We may have to do a few more tests, just to get a fair sample size.”

“Agreed.” Lance hums and Keith smirks. He just knows that Kuro and Shiro are giving each other these looks because it was never a competition to them in the first place. It was just an excuse to get the four of them in bed together. Maybe next time, Keith will be able to show Lance what he’s about.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
